


The Slip-Up

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Channie is sweet, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vernchan is cute, Vernon is mortified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Dino and Vernon are invited to a talk show, Vernon's special talent makes him slip.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	The Slip-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly2010/gifts).



> Thank you for the request, school is going really well and I'm becoming a little more imaginative! I hope you like it! Much love <3
> 
> (Looking forward to the next chapter of this and the boys caring for him!
> 
> Can you write something with Vernon and Dino? I'm a sucker for maknae fics.) ~Kelly2010

How was he supposed to know that the floor was slippery? No one told him and it wasn't like the floor was super shiny, so there was no way that he could have even guessed that. But then again, don't they kind of want idols to make fools of themselves? Vernon and Chan had the amazing chance to go on a talk show with a few other idols and talk about their group and their comeback.

The two maknaes of the group stood next to each other, surrounded by a few different idols and some hosts. They were pretty comfortable with talking about their group and talking to other people, especially when they had one another. The show was going pretty well, they both talked and laughed around with everyone. This kind of shook up Vernon's mental stability, but not enough to cause a panic attack, Chan already knew and touched Vernon comfortingly every chance that he got. 

Currently, they were getting ready to show off some skills, because as an idol you have to have some skill that no one knows about, and Chan's hand was resting on the older's lower back. Vernon was called up and he thought he had a fairly special skill, not super rare, but something fun enough for the fans' liking. 

He decided to show off some of his American Dancing (please don't hate me, I'm low on imagination), the hips he can swivel and booty he can shake (I'm so sorry). When he started dancing, everything was fine and everyone was cheering him on. That was until he stepped on a certain spot on the floor and didn't realize it was slippery. His foot didn't have a firm hold, so he was sliding until he felt the ground beneath his butt. He heard laughing and clapping, figuring that this wasn't his imagination and that he really just ate shit in front of everyone. His head was pounding and his rear was sore, he was so embarrassed that his cheeks were bright pink. Humiliation is an awful feeling and Vernon thinks that he never should've come to this show. 

Vernon could be home right now, with his members, cuddling with Chan and maybe even Jeonghan, but no. Vernon was here, in the studio, where he just slipped and landed flat on his butt after shaking his hips and dancing in front of the camera. Oh, and he forgot to mention that this was a live event, so everyone watching just saw his slip up. The boy is shaking and tears are blurring his vision, he feels hands around his biceps and is pulled to his feet, Chan's face swims into view and Vernon almost crumples. 

The boy was going to panic and Chan could tell that they needed to get out of there fast, otherwise Vernon was going to have a panic attack on stage and that wouldn't be good for anybody. Chan led them both back to their assigned spot and told Vernon to wait, he then walked over to one of the producers and told them that Vernon was going to have a panic attack and they needed to leave. As reluctant as the producer was, he told one of the hosts that the maknaes from Seventeen had a different schedule they had to attend and that they would see them next time.

The goodbye was rushed, both boys bowed and said their formal goodbyes, Vernon was trying his best not to break right then and there but Chan pushed him off the set and into their shared dressing room so fast, Vernon had no time to think. As soon as the door was shut, the older had immediately collapsed on the ground, tears and snot running down his face and his hand clutched to his chest.

Chan locked the door and rushed to the panicked, careful not to touch him but just to be in his line of sight. Vernon gasped for air that wasn't entering his lungs and pinched his shirt so hard between his fingers that Chan was scared he would rip the shirt. Finally, Vernon had opened his eyes, just a peep, to make sure that he wasn't alone. When he saw the youngest, his face crumpled again and he fell into Chan's arms, who quickly grabbed him and held him, one hand around his waist and another running through his hair and gripping the base of his neck.

"It's okay, my love, you're okay. No one is going to hurt you, I won't let them. You're safe, bug." Chan continued to repeat comforting words and stroke through his hair, Vernon never really stopped crying but his breathing slowed immensely. He just stayed there and Chan didn't mind, eventually though, Chan wanted to bring Vernon over to the couch to lay down and he told him as such. Vernon whimpered and gripped Chan tighter, who reassured him that he wasn't going anywhere and no one was going to hurt him. This took even longer to convince him to even let Chan pull out his phone so he could call someone to take them home, but when he did he made sure that the pressure he had previously on the crying boy, was still there. 

Vernon had ultimately tired himself out and just lay against Chan. Chan knew he was embarrassed and even more so in a situation that filled him with anxiety, where he was the only other member there. He had taken a pretty hard fall and his tail bone might be sore for a couple of days, but it wasn't so easy to forget about the fall that had been broadcasted across the world. Chan had absentmindedly stopped stroking Vernon's back and he let Chan know with a whine. The maknae chuckled a bit and then restarted his ministrations, they stayed there until the driver physically came in the building to guide them out. 

The entire car ride, Vernon clung to Chan as if his life depended on it, but Chan didn't mind. He just wanted his brother to feel better, it's unfair that he has to deal with these kinds of things, but he would be there for him as best as he could to comfort and remind Vernon that he, and every other person in their crazy little family, loved him. 

I think it goes without saying that Vernon got many cuddles and kisses that night. Soothing words spewing from the mouths of his older brothers and some from his younger brother too. They slept in the same bed that night, the two youngest, and they cuddled to their hearts content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I have a 35 minute free period so I'll probably write a lot then but keep sending in requests! Two more should be coming out soon! Much love <3


End file.
